The proposal
by TishayesMcGillies
Summary: A look at what Rick's marriage proposal to Lisa


the proposal

"Damn it!" Rick said as he whipped the drawers of his desk, rummaging through papers, looking for something, even searching in the trash basket emptying everything to the floor, leaned against his chest on the cold floor of his office looking under the furniture, "This is not happening" - he was still looking desperately. "With a demon" - the alarm on his wristwatch sounded reminding that twenty minutes had passed after the first warning "Lisa is going to kill me if I'm late and she skinned me alive if not, aaaah" - throwing a shout that made his assistant will jump out of the chair falling from terrified on her ass

The last few days before Lisa went up to the satellite to oversee the construction of the cruise, Rick had been more tense than usual, and his mood infected everyone at the base, including Max who preferred to whip the door in the face one afternoon and leave him alone with his rare attitude, but as a good friend I wait for him at the end of his shift with a couple of beers, dried meat and an incredible view from the gazebo to relax him, Max had been thinking that maybe his mood was It was due to the fact of not knowing how long Lisa would be in the satellite factory away from him, since, since they made their relationship official and that the entire base, including civilians, knew that they were official brides and that they had lived together the last four Years, Lisa and Rick had not separated for a single moment and that may be the reason for his state of mind.

"S, Sir" - started the scared assistant of Rick entering slowly to his office that seemed that a tornado had happened and decided to stay in that place "he, the, Colonel Sterling is here" - he informed letting it pass  
"Hello brother, but what the hell happened here?" - entering Max to see the disorder  
"By the way? Sir, can I already retire? "- asked the assistant almost behind the door  
"Yes, yes, Magy you can go, thanks" - he answered without even looking at her.  
"Can I know what? Rick "- watching him crawl around the office looking for that lost something -" Rick, could you tell me what the hell are you looking for? If you don't tell me, I can't help you, so "- but Rick was still lost in his eagerness to look for that something, until Max touched his shoulders shaking him until he reacted  
"Remember me what I did yesterday? Until you left me at home with Lisa "- asked  
"After twelve o'clock on the day you asked Lang to let you fly Skull One for the last time before they dismantled it…" - suddenly stopped Rick in his search looked Max in the eyes and shouted  
"THAT'S! I was in the Skull, there it must be, I´m so stupid, and thanks Max, thank you, I'm leaving, wish me luck "- and before Max could say anything or get out of his surprise Rick had already left the office and even the building running until you reach the hangar.

He looked for the fifth time his watch while driving at high speed through the congested streets of New Macross trying not to have an accident, since the storm that was waiting for him with Lisa would have enough because they had already spent forty minutes of the time agreed for the appointment to dine.

Lisa sighed with annoyance looking at her watch, playing with a napkin, taking the last drink of her drink something annoyed, she knew that one of the things she most hated about her boyfriend was precisely that, unpunctuality, and at the same time it was something she did not I could understand, how was it possible that when it came to fighting as a pilot it was almost an hour before, for a meeting came skidding and for these issues that should be the most important, such as your special appointments either in restaurants or at home, Could not arrive on time? "I'm going to kill you Rick" - he said under his breath, when a waiter came back to her to offer him the menu for the fourth time, and for the fourth time to reject him with a feigned smile, and for the fourth time asking for another glass of water, Soon the light of a headlight told her that her General had finally arrived, even though she looked very handsome. She was furious with her delay, the crazy admiral of the fleet sitting at a table alone in a restaurant for couples was not something that she liked him, all eyes were on top of her, she sighed again and saw him approach after spending time talking with the waiter at the entrance.

"General, late again" - said Lisa with annoyance and maybe a bit of hate in her words  
"I'm sorry, I needed, well, take this." - Are you serious? she thought smoothly, a gift? Was it his way of apologizing?  
"Rick no, please do not do this, it's one of the damn things I don´t like you to adopt Roy things, delivering gifts to apologize" – she was about to leave it on the table and get out of there, this was going to cost more expensive I thought but when I saw his puppy dog eyes I stopped  
"Just open it Lisa" - I said seeing his anger in his eyes about to stand up  
"Okay, but if you think for a second that this changes your" - I made it, I thought when I saw Lisa's look, the expression of frustration changed "Rick, this" - it could not be true a diamond peeked over a ring yellow gold ring "Is this? Is it what I'm imagining? Rick "- my hands began to tremble

"That depends on you, it depends on your answer to my question" - I took the black velvet box where that ring was, I knelt in front of her, trying to hide my nervousness take the ring and her hand "Lisa Hayes, Would you do the honor of being my wife? "The air I miss to hear those words from the mouth of Rick my arrogant pilot, now General, who was in front of me proposing marriage, I am a fool I thought, it was logical the signs were there, This restaurant was our first date as an official wedding couple, asking me if I would change my last name to that of him someday? God Lisa responds, I scream my head  
"Of course I do, yes, I do want to be your wife" - I said

I Put the ring on her ring finger, and kiss her hands, then hug her with all my strength I hid my face in her neck as she did more to avoid tears, small laughs came from our lips among some I love you, but all that It was interrupted by the applause of all the diners of the place, it was obvious they saw me propose to the love of my life, there were even shouts of happiness everywhere, until a waiter arrived giving us as a courtesy of the house a bottle of his best champagne to celebrate the occasion.

During dinner we talked about ourselves, for one night we forgot the problems of the base, and the construction of the SDF-3, Lisa knew perfectly my personal life, I even knew Jessica Fisher, my first crush and everything I lived with her , everything, and in these moments I raised the issue to tell you that, I would not change anything in my life, not even what happened with Minmei because moving something from the past would involve altering my future and this present and I could not be with it, the love of my life proposing marriage.

"I hope that the wedding is not going to be late, Hunter" - I said between laughter while trying to open the door of our house  
"No, in that event ever" - I said kissing his lips, walked awkwardly, to the room  
"And the wedding night?" - insisted away from me a little, winking at me and very sensual way  
"NEVER" - and slam the door of our bedroom behind us.

I said goodbye to Lisa on the flight platform, where she would be up there for a long time overseeing the ship, I now felt that it was not so difficult to separate from her, and I know that she felt the same, taking this next step had become a single being, of course I was going to miss her and a lot, but now we had a promise of love, engaged in marriage, with a date for our wedding, a day before our departure, at least there would already be two promises fulfilled, my being wife and take her to the stars. One I love you was enough to let her go, the ferry ascended to get lost in the clouds of the sky I smiled at the memory of her eyes, her beautiful smile, and suddenly a wave of heat enveloped me "you're still here, love" I said turning around and returning to my office back to work.

I knew that preparing a wedding and the mission would not be easy, but I could press Max with the second, even with both, I do not know ...

THE END.


End file.
